Years Go By
by Orokid
Summary: Davis leaves Japan, only to return years later. Kari has been waiting patiently for him to return, but it seems as though he wants nothing to do with her. What the..?
1. Runaway

**orokid: This is a new one. I have written this fic before, but I had lost it (a.k.a.- threw it away) and somehow still remember what the heck I was writing. I own nothing. Don't try to remind me, because that would be futile. Currently, I am hacking into all systems known to man and giving the rights to me. Until this is done, I own nothing- still. So, 'peace out', as I tend to say to my friends (which I hope I consider you as since you're reading my fic), and enjoy.**

**_Warnings: It's a very sad beginning of this fic. BEWARE! But I promise that it'll get happier as I write my later chapters. Also, there is TK bashing. Also BEWARE!_**

**YEARS GO BY…**

CHAPTER ONE

Runaway

Davis Motomiya circled the track for the fifteenth time, ignoring as tears stung at his eyes, them throbbing for the fact that he was withholding tears. His body ached, but not as much as his heart did. He urged his legs onward, feeling as though this was better than most 'punishments' students his age gave themselves, hoping to complete his now sixteenth lap in time.

He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die, no matter what he wanted to do. Even a razor blade seemed kinder than the memory that flashed through his mind once again.

It wasn't always like this. Sure. It would only hurt for a few moments and then it would subside for the moment. And, at that moment, seconds later, he would return to trying to woo the woman of his teenaged dreams.

But all of that changed.

Earlier that day, he found out from his parents that they were moving to the States, for no other reason other than some strange whim his father had gotten. Being fourteen years old and with grades that would make a rock seem a genius, he had no say about what he was going to do until he was of the correct age. He had to leave all of his best friends behind and become a Japanese nobody whom would be treated like an outsider.

Dealing with that seemed not to be enough for God.

He had journeyed all over the school grounds, searching for any of his friends who had stayed behind after school. He had found Yolei and Ken in the computer lab, and all that the young woman could offer him was a small sad smile and a soft "good luck". Ken shook his hand, somehow knowing that this would be their final meeting for a long time. And he smiled grimly back, fearing that the move would permanently destroy all of his friendships.

She knew that he was thinking this, his worried gaze upon her and smacked his shoulder playfully, forcing a large grin upon her face. "We'll stay connected. All of us. The internet will help us stay as the Digi-Destined longer, and, besides, we could find each other in the Digi-World", he recalled her telling him loudly, obviously trying to get him into a better, happier mood.

He thanked her politely for her reassurance, and got on his way, silently walking down the echoing halls.

That made her figure out that these recent happenings were killing their courageous and cheerful team leader from the inside out. He was never polite unless he was hurting, and this was hurting him more than any one of them could imagine.

Ken and Yolei gazed at their friend's retreating figure, watching as his shoulders sagged and his eyes focus on the ground and nothing else. Sometimes, he would even knock into a passing person and whisper his apology before continuing his sad lonesome journey. He barely even noticed when he walked right past the bright kendo trainee.

They promised each other that they would fill Cody in on their leader's sorrowful attitude later. Perhaps after the goggle-headed boy talked to TK and Kari they would work the nerve to tell the boy about the sad news of their leader's leaving.

And, that was when he saw them. His seemingly guilty eyes had risen to look up at the wrong moment while walking through the halls to see as his blonde supposed friend took the innocent lips of Davis's crush. Without thinking, he took off in a run, his eyes already pouring rivers from their tear ducts.

Thanks to them, he had become truly miserable that day. 'Leaving here might be a good idea after all…' Davis thought gloomily, gasping for breath as he passed his starting point for the twentieth time. 'I get to escape the pain of seeing those two altogether. I won't have to skip school to do that.'

"Davis!" an angelic voice called out to him. His head swerved before he could control it, watching as a seemingly frantic brown, short haired girl run towards him at a speed he hadn't seen her run before.

His eyes moved to his gym bag, concentrating on his destination with all the mind power he could. Slowly, he walked over to it. The tired young man wanted to run away again, but the cramps were finally kicking in, making the thought seem painful and horrid now. But, then again, it had been stupid to think that running laps would take his sorrow and frustration away from him. He clutched his side as a large cramp hit him agonizingly, making him wince noticeably at the evident pain.

Soon, the young woman reached him, leaning over and using her knees as something to prop upper body upon as she stood, wheezing almost to catch her lost breath. "I've… been… looking… for you", she managed, gulping in fresh air.

"Why?" he asked angrily, not caring the least bit how the words were spilling out from his mouth. "Can't TK hold you down long enough?" She gazed at him in surprise, unsure what to make of it. "I saw you two, alright!" he shouted, hatred seeping through every fiber of his enraged voice. He turned away from her, touching lightly his aching side, hoping to vent his anger to the air surrounding him and her.

So far, it just didn't seem to work. All he could think about was the memory playing inside his head over and over again as if someone had pressed the repeat button. It just seemed to make him even angrier.

"Just forget it", he muttered loudly, throwing his bag violently over his shoulder, almost hitting her face with its total weight- if she hadn't moved away in time it would have.

Throwing his large baggage around only awoke the small miniaturized Digimon that had been sleeping inside. The blue ball of fur peeked out of it's hiding place, gazing at the tearful girl whom this monster had only known as his master's one and only love.

"You won't have to worry about me hitting on you ever again, Kari. You won't even have to see my face again if you'd like, and I'd prefer that a lot right now above all else", he told her heatedly, hands clenching into fists, him gritting his teeth as though he wished that there was something to bite upon other than his tongue.

"What do you mean, Davis?" she asked worriedly, touching his arm lightly, hoping to lower his apparent fury down a notch or… ten. He only jerked his arm away, seemingly disgusted by the fact that she had just touched him.

The dark haired young man didn't answer, standing with his back faced to her. He knew that if he faced her, that if he looked into her evidently mournful eyes, that he'd forget to be mad at her. That he'd sob in her arms until all the hurt went away. That he'd refuse to board that plane he had to get on soon.

But he didn't want to right then. He was too stubborn, as both a teenager and a man.

"I'm leaving", he whispered finally, feeling as his own heart broke into miniature pieces at his own words. "Forever. Dad's moving us to the states." His voice was a trace stronger as he gripped the handles of his bag. Demi-Veemon only gazed in sorrow at his trainer, knowing of the conflicting battles that raged inside his soul. "Said that there's possibilities for all of us to encounter while there. And I really think there is." His seemingly cold eyes lifted to hers, his heart's tiny left-over chunks ripping to even smaller ones. "New life to live. New friends to meet. And maybe even…" He gulped, refusing to back down now after coming so far to make her smile diminish down to his current hurt-filled level. "… a new girl to love." He quickly averted his eyes, feeling as new tears stung at his closed dark orbs. "Maybe someone who won't ever hurt me", he whispered into the air, pushing down the streams that wished to explode from his eyes. "I gotta go pack, Kari. It's a long trip to America, I've heard."

With those words, he made his silent exit, Demi-Veemon making his own heart-filled good-byes towards the girl who lost all the feeling in her legs as he walked off of the track-field.

The blue ball from his bag waved back at her, tears in the small monster's innocent eyes. "Tell Gotomon I'll miss her! And- And that I wanna hear from her! A lot! I'll send some postcards! I promise! Tell her to write back, Kari! Please! I'll miss you too! You cook very well! And-" With a swift movement of Davis's hand, the low level Digimon was pushed back into the bag, zipping it up. She could swear she heard the monster yell, disgusted, "It smells like rotten eggs! Lemme out!"

Kari dropped to her knees finally, staring at the retreating figure with an intensity she hadn't yet known someone could hold on her. Her heart was shattered. The only boy to ever have a long term crush on her was leaving, angry at her for a mistake or crime that she didn't even commit.

Tears crashed into her eyes, and she sobbed in that spot until she thought that she could sob no more. What had TK done? He had ruined any and all chances that she could've had with the Motomiya young man. How could one person who she used to think was childishly cute and innocently kind become so seemingly evil in one precise moment. Maybe he had known that Davis was coming down the hall and had decided to kiss her like a lunatic then, damaging forever whatever feelings the dark haired teen had ever felt about her.

And she had no way to tell him the truth. The absolute truth that no one would ever believe in him doing. She was stuck in a deep depression that only one person had caused her in her whole life.

He had changed ever since the final battle with their strongest enemy. He was no longer hasty and impolite, nor had he asked her out or given her a line fifty times a day. Davis had changed into a sweet boy, and then a handsome and charming young man, and she had somehow missed his cheesy lines and constant bothering after a little while. He acted almost the same towards everyone else, but he had definitely changed the most toward her.

Around the end of last year, she had just realized that she was crushing for the boy who reminded her so much of her beloved older brother, Tai.

And now, there was no chance anymore that he'd ever smile the same way at her again, or have a light shining silently in his dark eyes every time she would enter the room, or vice-versa for that matter. All because TK had decided to be a bullheaded prick and kiss her when he knew full well that she didn't feel the same anymore. And then Davis, her secret crush, had to walk into the room right then.

It was definitely the right place and the wrong time, this instance. And it hurt Kari to have him see her at her former best friend's every beck and call because she couldn't get away from him.

And she knew that he was going to try and break the horrid news of him to them leaving then. She knew that was all that he was doing. Not protesting his love to her in front of the blonde haired idiot. Not looking for ways to embarrass TK while they all would still be in their sophomore year. All Davis was doing was trying to explain his distressed mood to them while he still had the chance.

And TK had ruined it all.

She wondered how she ever really liked him in the first place. He was truly a shell for a demon she hadn't seen in him before until that moment.

She found arms encircling her, only to see her older brother towering over her with a soft, small and forced smile. Once again, she bawled her pain and sorrow, this time in the comfort of Tai's ever-loving embrace and on the cotton of his t-shirt.

"He's hurting", the older boy whispered into her ear, trying to soothe his little sister's tears with comforting words. "He laid off of you after the final battle because he knew he had no chance. Yet, still, in his heart, he wished that he had only one chance for you again." She only cried harder at his words, knowing that they were true. Davis had given up, only for her to find that she liked him back. And now, this happened. "Give him time. He'll come back. Don't worry. Japan will always be his home." He kissed her forehead, being as brotherly as he could right now in her hour of dire need. "He'll come back", he repeated in a softer voice, rubbing her back as he held her closely to him. "You'll have to be strong until then, little sister."

She nodded, not entirely believing the man's words. He had told her straight off that he didn't want to see her again. "I'll try", she whimpered into his t-shirt as she sobbed, her body shaking now as she forced her tears away. "I'll try."

**Okay! What do you guys think so far? Good, bad, um… eh? Tell me what's on your mind when you review.**

**Next Chapter: Davis comes back, nine years after leaving his hometown behind, now popular. Who will he meet when he gets back? Will their conversations stay the same- angry and upset? Or kind hearted and normal-ish, like before he had left them? Did he stay in contact with the others? And, question: Why does Kari have a little kid?**


	2. Running No More

_**orokid: Heh heh… I know you guys are about ready to kill me right now for taking so long and all, but I do have my reasons- I am obsessed with Gaia Online and The Sims! Pauses, knowing the thoughts of the readers that are taking the time to read this segment. Okay, so what if those are bad reasons? They are the truth, and I don't like lying to people, even if I don't know them. Also, I just came back from my vacation in Florida (and I live in California), driving the whole way from here to there and back in a car with my mother and my sister. It's taken me a lot time to get my thoughts in order anyway, so I just want to say sorry before you torch me- and don't think I don't see you reaching for your flamethrower! You! In the front! I see you…**_

_**Okay- some old, same old. My hacking skills suck, so I still own absolutely nothing, other than my thirty pound sack of notebooks with little fanfics written inside each of them (all NOT finished). So, just to make this clear- I OWN NOTHING! Suddenly starts speaking like a flight attendant. Thank you, and please enjoy the snacks you may find in your kitchen, because there is no food on or near me. Have a nice day!**_

**YEARS GO BY**

CHAPTER TWO

Running No More

Kari Kamiya ate before the television, sighing softly as she hoped for some actual news after watching the news for this long. She had definitely grown after so long, her curves teasing men with her every turn, her lips a very luscious red that a man would only wish to kiss endlessly, and her hair soft and a little past her shoulders, long enough to drive a man wild by it's silky look as well as touch.

She wanted to look beautiful for him when he returned.

Kari exhaled deeply, looking down to the order-out beef bowl Yolei had gotten her while borrowing something from her. 'Whenever that will be', she told herself softly, letting out a profound sigh once again, depressed by her thoughts.

She was still very hopeful that he would return to her someday, that their love could have a second chance, that she could finally explain what had happened so many years ago, but she couldn't help but wonder if it would ever happen. It had been too long, and she was sure that he had forgotten her face by now in the crowds of American woman she was sure he had wooed, even if on purpose.

He was most likely living a happy life back in the states, and she would never have that chance she had dreamed of. And that thought alone made her want to weep, just as she had done when he had left her side all that time ago.

She had barely caught the story headline of the American soccer team that was playing Japan's this year, in the Japanese stadium. This was a good thing for both Yolei and Ken both, she knew, considering their former enemy had become Japan's number one star player, as well as a business consultant for a major company that was very much like Sony.

The red haired young woman in which she had known for over a decade almost now was also currently very pregnant with twins, and all traveling was a definite no. Doctors orders had told her to stay at home and not travel until their babies would be born, so, when they had heard that the soccer game would be held here than anywhere else, they both had been very relieved that he wouldn't be traveling to another country. Her due date was coming up fast, but no one knew when the time would come that Ken would have to leave practice to help deliver the babies he had helped created.

Kari let yet another sigh escape her lips as she thought about her friends, getting even more depressed as she thought about the love those two shared. It was so open, so free, so… loving. She felt as if that chance had been stolen from her by HIM, and too soon for her to have counted her blessings as Yolei and Ken did with each other.

It just wasn't fair.

He-who-must-not-be-named (also known as the boy who had ruined her life as she had known it in high school, Blondie, and IT- or TK if you hadn't figured it out by now) just wasn't fair to her.

It hadn't been fair to either the man she loved or her.

She thought back to how she had found out that she had loved the goggle-headed boy, finding that her crush had been more than she had realized at the time. She might have been going to school about once a week, staying home more often now than she had when she had been a very sick child, not wanting to face the world in which had taken him away from her. He had been thousands of miles away by then, but she was still hollowed in her room, crying until her tears would run dry, exiting for the restroom and small meals only.

It had only been a month since he had left her, as well as everyone else behind. No calls, no post cards- nothing. It had been as if he had never lived on this plane of existence, and that he had once more left them from whence he had came, the tragic hero having lost his princess to another knight, this one wearing black armor, and returning to a fantasy that she had wanted to witness and exist in.

But that dream had been torn from her limbs, and there seemed to be no way to reach him. No forwarding address, no number in which to call him, and he refused to text them back when they tried to reach him through his D-Terminal.

Her dream man had been just what he was- a dream. A dream who had loved her, and whom she had wanted to love in return, if even for a little while.

It had been that thought that had triggered something in her mind. The word "love" and his name had intertwined to become one and the same, and her heart sped in her chest as if Spring had sprung in her heart.

It had been then and there that she had figured out that she had loved him. She loved the man who had the probability to never return to her side, who would refuse to come back if just to see her. Even to this day, he never returned any of the messages she had sent, hopeful as ever, and would wait with baited breath to hear him talk to her once more.

"_We are here now, ladies and gentlemen, standing before the gates in which this year's challengers will be exiting,"_ Kari heard the female announcer say, trying to act excited even if she wasn't in the least bit. Her acting skills could only fool an age group of four to seven though, so the youngest Kamiya child assumed that she was one of the worst people she had seen trying. _"The American's number one rookie player this year, as I have heard in a rumor, had been born and bred in Japan. One can only wonder how this young man feels, now the enemy of the land he had grown up in."_

'Just like Davis', Kari thought to herself, close to crying once again, wondering why now of all days her past wounds wear torturing her now, wondering why now, after all these lonely years, she was wanting to be with him more than ever.

"Stop thinking about him, Kari", she told herself firmly, turning to set her half-done beef bowl onto the wooden table behind her. As the plastic bowl touched the surface, she only heard the one thing that could make her body freeze yet make her heart beat in excitement:

"_Here they are now, the Japanese-American star exiting off as the first in view of photographers and his teammates following closely behind. The studio and I have been granted permission to speak with this incredible young man- Motomiya, **Davis** Motomiya. We'll be back after commercials, speaking with our hometown villain."_

Kari could feel her body tense at the name, her eyes nearly bulging and her heart speeding on the highways of her heart far faster than it should have been. Only one thought was stuck in her mind right then-

He was back. Davis was back. She had her second chance, and she just couldn't wait for it to be used.

And she wasn't going to waste any time. She grabbed her jacket and ran for her car, never thinking twice about going to see the man who had captured her heart so long ago.

She needed to see him. That was all she knew.

He tugged at the collar of his jersey, wanting his normal clothing for his interview even though he had been told to represent America's team logo with pride. He felt nervous, too nervous to be on camera.

He had been on cable television news networks back at home in California, but this was different this time around. This camera would be showing him to his former country, to the people in the land he used to know and loved a long time ago. If he was lucky, Kari might see him, might find it in her heart to forgive him, and maybe to even love him.

Then again, if he was unlucky, she might also see him on this show and want him finally, but for reasons he'd rather not discuss.

"Motomiya", a stage-hand called out to him, alerting him from his inner thoughts, stealing him from his musings that he felt could have killed him once, back when he had first moved to the states. "She wants you on in five. **Be there**." The man disappeared, not even giving him time to object or agree.

Davis deeply inhaled and exhaled, turning to the mirror and looking into his reflection, seeing the man who had been but a boy when he had first left this fine country. He no longer wore goggles, not even wanting to even look like the man he had once idolized, not wanting to see Tai in the mirror and remember the girl who had torn his heart to shreds. His eyes seemed darker, more mysterious and… beautiful, as he had heard fan-girls say about him when he had been walking through the crazed crowd who had come to see him play.

He remembered once how they had made a giant sized poster of him doing a scissor kick, his eyes overlapping the spectacular image that would make any photographer jealous that they hadn't taken it. He only chuckled at the memory, a hand moving through his hair, brushing it out from the slicked back way the people here had tried to make him look like.

Then there was his hair…

It was still its usual chocolate color, although his bangs had been bleached nearly stark white by his older sister Jun who, at this time, had been going through a phase with trying to become a hairdresser- failing miserably and then going on and trying to become something easy for her, like a neurosurgeon. Since he had been trying to become a new man anyway, he had allowed the look to stay, and it had become his trademark look when he had joined the team.

His body had become much more built than it had been when he had been a first year high school student, albeit his muscles being young and so on back then. He was fit, and he knew that girls drooled over his pictures, shirtless or fully-clothed, that were now all over the internet. It was hard not to miss him, since fans would sneak in and take photos of him during team practices, and, since his team knew of it, they would make him play was the shirtless team when someone couldn't "find" the jerseys. He knew one thing- his team loved to tease him, especially when they had heard about **_her_**.

He could only think back to-

"Motomiya, you're being paged", the same stagehand called to him, rushing in and pulling him into a waiting room inside the airport, nearly causing him to fall.

'It kind of figures that they'd pick this time slot of all times', he thought to him with an depressed sigh. Right then had been the only time in which he could have had free time from back in Tokyo until he was made to go back to his room up in the nearest and least expensive hotel. It was a convert mission not to be seen, since it was the only place in which he felt he wouldn't be hounded into by reporters. Or worse, even.

He could be found by his former friends.

The stagehand pushed him into a seat, having him seat right across the woman he assumed would be asking him things, and he knew immediately that this one would be difficult. He only took one look in her eyes before he had seen that familiar look of lust, having seen it enough for the past year and the end of high school to know what it looked like.

She reached out her hand, and he did too, and they shook hands friendly enough that he thought that a look was only a look. He hoped that nothing would continue on after that one miniature look of longing for him.

"Hello. I'm Dita Kaido, reporter for the channel seven news", she politely told, firmly gripping onto his hand, making sure now to over-bear or allow her own handshake to be over-powered by his. This was to show them as equals, and he could tell by her shaking hand that she had practiced doing this to people many a time. He could only wonder just how long she had been working as a newswoman. Obviously, not very long. "It's nice to finally meet the American legend, Mister Motomiya."

"_Please_, call me Davis", he told her with a small and awkward smile, literally pulling his hand away from hers. She seemed to have not wanted to let go of his palm for some odd reason, and he felt glad to not have pulled back a bloody stump. "It makes me feel old when people say Mister Motomiya. It makes me think that I turned into my old man or something."

The stagehand that had been pushing him around so much recently crouched beside the camera that would be focusing on him, and that thought alone made him sweat. "Okay, we're on in five, four, three…" He did the numbers silently, having been counting the numbers on his palm all the while, instantly the woman across from him become active.

"We're here today with **Davis** Motomiya, the audience proclaimed hometown villain, and we couldn't be any more excited." Dita turned to Davis, a broad (fake) smile on her lips as she watched him, that _look_ returning to her eyes. He felt the nervousness return to him as he gave a laugh, not particularly enjoying it, and never wanting to see that look in any woman's eyes again.

"It's good to be back in Japan", he lied, giving her a smile that he hid behind in secret, like he had back then, back when he had heard about leaving. His mother and father hadn't seen through it, nor did his sister, so he had felt so alone back then. "Its been a **long** nine years, you know."

"So, my first question is… Do you have a girlfriend, Mister Motomiya?"

'Straight to the personal questions', he mused silently, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips, him wondering how long he could go through this torture. "Um… No. I haven't ever had one. I… I was kinda burned by this girl I loved, so I haven't really trusted women."

"So you're a virgin?" Davis flinched when he had heard the 'v' word. He hadn't really expected that question, since it was on television and could be seen by one and all, but it had been asked and he was expected to answer. His teammates had teased him nonstop because he still hadn't been with a woman.

"I'm-" He blushed, unable to stop himself from seeming too innocent, not really knowing what to say or do. "I'm waiting for- for marriage."

"How _adorable_!" the woman exclaimed, putting a hand on his closest knee, her fingers way too close to something that was going to stay where it was. He couldn't believe the coach had gotten him an interview with a- a… He didn't know what to call her, but all he knew was that she was it. "I'm sure that there are many girls in the audience now that would like to change your mind."

He suddenly found the word- psychopath. Davis gave a nervous laugh, moving his leg so to make her leg drop and hopefully give the woman a hint to step away from the merchandise. "Y-Yeah… Oh hey! We're out of time. Sorry, but I have to go see my friend who offered to pick me up and all. I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not, Mister Motomiya." They both stood up, and the dark haired young man was almost ready to make a run for the door. He just wanted out of there- NOW! "_Thank you_ for your interview and I'm sure that the listeners that are listening in have very much enjoyed what you've said."

He reached over and shook it firmly, only to turn around briskly and jog over to the door- only to knock over someone of his way out. Frustrated and thinking that he wasn't ever going to escape this madhouse, he turned to the person he had knocked over. She was about his age, he could assume, and her light cinnamon colored hair had been tied back into a small ponytail- minus the hairs that were just too short to pull back. Davis gave a soft sigh, a smile coming to his lips right afterwards. "Hey, I'm sorry about that…"

Her chocolate eyes made their way to his finally, connecting with his brown orbs as she found the strength in her legs- which she used to jump up and hug him so tight that he thought that he might not be able to breathe soon enough. His first initial thought that she was some rabid fan that had somehow gotten past security, but the logic that presented itself in his mind did not allow him to believe that.

He allowed his eyes to look up and down at this strangely familiar woman, only to wish that he had kept them in the sockets instead. He knew exactly who this woman was, and it was scaring the Hell out of him that she was here, right in front of him, acting as if she had missed him.

Inside of himself, he only thought in his mind how missing him had been the last in hers.

"K-**_Kari_**!" He struggled to pull away, to run, to get as far away from her as he could, but… his legs just wouldn't move. His body was making him stay right where he was, making him enjoy having her in his arms again, making him smell the soft yet beautiful smell that was hers and hers alone.

His heart was going a million miles an hour, and there wasn't stopping it.

Finally, she pulled away from his taller and more muscular body, using a finger to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes out of her joy in seeing him. "I can't believe you're here, Davis. After all of these years, you… you're right here in front of me again." She blushed, realizing that what she had done was most likely the least professional thing she had ever done in her entire life, and it had probably embarrassed him greatly. "Sorry… about that… but… it's just been so long and…"

Davis turned around, knowing that this would probably hurt as much as it had that day when he had told her he was moving away. "I'm sorry, Kari, but… we're different people now. Too different. And I'm sure your **husband** or whatever might not like you to be around with _some guy_." He kneeled down, picking up the wallet that had fallen from her pocket when the two of them had collided. If a picture like THAT was in there… He didn't know what he'd do if there was a photo of her and a child or four staring back at him.

He sighed and opened the wallet, and, just as he had assumed there would be, a happy mother of one stared back from the front photo. He shut it tightly, trying not to just run out like he had when he had left everyone with a broken heart. "Cute kid." He said without a smile or even a pretend tone of happiness for her, throwing the leather money holder back at her. "Hope you man was worth everything you got now."

Davis took one step before her arms had once more circled around him, and his body was once more imprisoned by her touch. "Davis… _Don't_… Don't leave me… Not again…"

The dark haired man turned his head back at her, his formerly warm eyes now icy and cold with the heartache she had given him so many eyes ago. He wasn't over her, and he doubted one could ever truly get over their true love. If someone could, then it just wasn't true love. "Now why _shouldn't_ I just up and go, _Kamiya_?" he asked her, his voice sounding just as freezing cold as his eyes looked, using her last name. He only did that when he was angry, and, by the fire in his eyes, she guessed that he was more than angry.

"Because…"

"Because **what**, Kari!" He was loosing it, and it just didn't seem as though he much cared anymore. He had lost so much when he had let her go. Davis wasn't as goofy, as playful- he just wasn't Davis anymore because of all that had happened. The thing he had lost the most, though… was his heart… "**Tell** **me**," he told her lowly, his cold eyes upon her. This was the one that had killed him and every molecule of love he had when he had lived in Japan, and his mind just wanted her to pay for hurting her as much as he had.

"Because… I- I…" He was different than the boy who had left them with a smile almost all of the time, and she was more than sure that his change was more than her fault. She… She was afraid of this new soul that had taken over her beloved Davis. "Because I'm not married. And- And- And I…" She clutched her fists tightly together, keeping her eyes low. "And I… I _love_ you, **okay**!"

The dark eyed young man found himself loosing his icy edge, his eyes wide with confusion and awe, not really understanding what she had just screamed out to the airport. People had stopped to watch them by now, and some we even whispering about what had just occurred- and he was more than sure that this would appear on the news later on in the evening. But what more concerned him was what she had just said. "You… You _what_?"

A new voice countered in her place, a smile heard within his voice as he spoke. "What? You didn't hear her for the first time?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**orokid: Umm… yeah, I know its been a while since I posted, but I have been really busy, and a writer's block doesn't help either, you know? Anyway, I just had to finish this (since I was already seven pages done) and post it for you guys, so you better be happy. I have been risking punishment for staying up too late on a school night.**_

_**PS- If you could help me and give me maybe some ideas (and some reviews too!), I'll try to get working on CHAPTER THREE immediately.**_


	3. Answer

**orokid: Here's the next chapter, and I hope you guys are okay with how it turned out and all. I don't really know where I'm going with this right now, so bare with me. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Yeah… I don't really own much of anything. Maybe just my fascination with the Japanese culture and all those cheap ass VHS anime movies I found at Macy's, but I don't own them in reality. Me own NOTHING. _Cries._**

**YEARS GO BY**

CHAPTER THREE

Answer

Davis turned his head, grinning at the young man in dark black glasses, hiding behind them almost, that had made his presence known by that one little verbal jab- one which the dark haired athlete was willing to let go of, just this once. He moved towards the man, raising his arm, only to slap their palms together in their mutual greeting, grins on both their faces.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," the cinnamon eyed man said as their hands fell, almost close to laughing for the first time since he had landed upon the continent.

The man only gave him a knowing look, telling him that getting off the current subject was definitely something that he didn't want to do at this time. Davis sighed, not even turning back to look at Kari. What was he supposed to think? He didn't know, and there didn't seem to be any way in which he could find out either.

"Davis, the woman just said she loves you…"

He knew that Kari was waiting for an answer, waiting for the real Davis to return and proclaim his undying love, but… he didn't think he could do that. The REAL real Davis had come out of his shell, had made its way out from the constantly smiling leader. He wasn't like the guy they knew and loved, the one that would stand up from them without thinking out the consequences, the boy who loved to play more than to work.

That Davis was dead and gone, and a new one had replaced him.

"I know what she said, Ken…" he whispered softly, lowering his head slightly, knowing that he was probably breaking more than just a heart. He was breaking her soul too, if her love had been as strong as his had been back then, just like her and TK had back when they were younger.

He turned his eyes towards her, the chocolate orbs more than saddened, yet empty, and Kari knew then that this was the answer to her announcement that she had held back for all these years. "But… I can't love someone who I don't know anymore. Nor someone who doesn't knows me, either."

Kari could feel her whole being shatter as he said those words, knowing now that her Davis was gone from the world that had once made sense so long ago. It hadn't ever, since she had made herself understand that she was in love with this boy and there was nothing she could do about her feelings.

But what he had just said… Hearing it was torture in itself.

The honey eyed young woman found herself trying to pick up the pieces of what had been her heart, and all she just wanted to do right then was fall to her knees and cry for all that she had gone through these past nine years, for all that she had ended up with when she had waited for a boy who had actually grown up into a man that she didn't know. She hated life, hated how it made all those who play patiently loose what they were waiting for at the last and final moment. It just wasn't fair anymore, although she doubted that there would actually be a time and end it all, that she'd ever make the choice to stop playing this pain-filled game.

"I… I'm sorry for… for being such a fool, Davis," she whispered softly as she made her way past him, her eyes low, her heart in shreads.

The brown haired soccer player only felt what was left of his heart die once again as his eyes watched her make her way down the hall, out the doors, and out of his life yet again. As much as he refused to acknowledge the truth, his love for that woman was still there, buried inside his heart, ready to be released and shown to the world when Davis would allow it to be- but all hopes for that seemed to have gone out the window. And all because he still had some vendetta of getting back at her for what had happened nine or so years ago.

And why was he still all worked up over one little kiss between Kari and the guy that she had loved then? She had told him, said it in front of Ken, as well as some reporters that just loved any juicy gossip that would capture the audience's attention, that she was _in love_ with Davis Motomiya- not TK, not anyone else... but him.

Stupid big mouth…

"I doubt you'll catch her, you idiot," Ken said to his best friend, giving the young man a knowing and stern glare that would befit more a purple-haired young woman they both knew than him. He gave his friend a hard smack up-side the head, almost causing him to fall forward from the headache that was beginning to form.

The burgundy haired man only whimpered, knowing that his closest friend was right. He wasn't ever going to catch Kari and apologize for what he had said back there, and he was an idiot too. Davis knew what he was, and would admit to anyone that wanted to know that he was an undeniably big mouthed, annoyingly stupid, and such an incredibly large idiot.

"I've really messed up this time," the love-lorn moron sighed, his hands dropping from the back of his head, his eyes low on the ground. He turned his chocolate orbs to look at the other man, looking for at least someone to agree with him- and he was more than sure that his friend would more than agree with the thought. "Didn't I?"

Ken nodded his head, his arms crossing, his eyes, albeit hidden behind the large dark frames of his sunglasses, looking at Davis as if he had done the most idiotic thing in the entire world. And, considering some of the things this man had done in the past, this moment was definitely ranking with the top moments in his life that he _should_ be ashamed about. "And I hope you feel happy about it. While you were of in the States for all this time, Yolei and Kari has become closer, but only because she'd been there to console the woman you just turned down after you left."

Stubborn and unrelenting, the Japanese-American soccer player glared at Ken, as if asking him to repeat what he had just said. "She didn't miss me, so don't get my hopes up. I may love her and all, but that doesn't mean I can forgive someone so easily after getting my heart broke by the same said person. I _broke down _that day I left, if you didn't notice."

The memories returned to him, almost hauntingly, his eyes gleaming with the remembrance of times he wished to keep forgotten.

_Davis sat on his bed, inside his emptied room, staring down at the razor that was in his hands. He was going to give it all up, to die in his own pool of blood, and he didn't mind the thought of dying at all, to tell the truth._

_If Kari didn't care about him, if she wouldn't ever love him like she did TK, than why did he even need to exist in this unforgiving world? It wouldn't matter to anyone if he died- well, maybe Ken, but there were other best friends out there. Ken could find another best friend to help him cope with whatever little grief he might've had for the death that was to come._

_He slowly moved the razor to the skin of his left wrist, his right hand shaking with both fear and anger._

_All Davis wanted to do was just die, to leave everyone to live their happy lives because, as always, he was the one getting screwed over anyway. If he just up and died, no one would truly be affected by the loss of this one boy. He hated the fact that he was such a bothersome to everyone, and dying would just relieve everyone of the pain in the butt that he was._

_But he was terrified to just give up the life that he was destined to live, if even shortly. He feared that no one would ever really miss him, and that he was just going to be forgotten by the young woman he loved more than life itself._

_Also, he was irritated that all he could do was just sit and wait for his end to come while Kari killed him internally. He knew that she WOULD forget about him, that she WOULDN'T care whether or not that he survived in this world or the next. She had TK now, and that was all that she would ever need from here on out._

_And he hated the fact that it wasn't ever going to be him that would be able to kiss her lips, if even just to say goodnight. He wasn't going to be the one that would tell her "I love you", and she wouldn't ever smile at him with that sweet loving smile that he adored and repeat those words that would give him enough strength to live on until the next time he would hear it._

_Davis Motomiya wouldn't ever be the one to belong with her._

_Angrily, he placed the sharp point of one of the sides on the blade against the skin of his wrist, pulling down the length of his arm. Almost immediately, red water began to flow from the cut he had inflicted upon himself, and he could feel his body become faint already._

_His vision blurred as he heard the door slam open, the hazy vision of a young woman running over to him. He knew exactly who this woman was, but his hopes seemed to get the better of his soft, almost unheard voice. "K-Kari..?"_

"_No, Davis. It's me. Jun." She pulled the thin covers from his bed, wrapping them tightly around the straight line that was now running down his arm, adding pressure so to making the bleeding stop. She was going about it as she had learned from that movie she had seen earlier that week, the one the school had shown the whole school so to be able to do something in case a friend or family member had ever decided that death was a way out, or if there was a deep gash from an accident._

_Davis was out cold by now, but Jun was still there, saving her little brother's life from the inevitable death that would've captured him if she hadn't come in to borrow his computer so to look up Matt and his band on the internet. "Come on, you annoying little… Dammit, live, you idiot…"_

Davis pulled down the wristband that had been strategically placed so to not upset his fans anymore from the earlier scandal when he had been 'dating' some big American celebrity- although it had been only been a coffee and an apology after he had accidentally knocked into her at the mall. He hated it when people got the wrong impression, but it seemed as if that was all the public got from him anymore. The papers wanted a story, and his life seemed to be the leading subject when they 'caught' him doing something newsworthy.

"Look at this, Ken, and tell me that I didn't suffer." His close friend eyed it, slowly, deciding whether or not to give the pity that he may or may not have needed. The lavender haired young man crossed his arms even tighter, his decision being not to pity him at this point and time, his glare enforced by the hatred that was beginning to grow in the core of his heart.

Davis Motomiya, the American renowned soccer player, wasn't there to see Kari's own mental breakdown after he had left. Everyone else was.

Ken grabbed his friend by the ear, pulling him out of the airport, not even caring about the looks he was getting from press and fan alike. This was a personal matter that needed to be discussed elsewhere- and not in an airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari could feel herself slam her head into the steering wheel, although it seemed as though it was someone else doing the head banging than her. She was in pain, but… then again, she wasn't. This was the strangest feeling she had ever felt in the entire world, and she just didn't know how she could place it, describe it.

It was as if… she was watching all of this occur from some place else, not having it happen to her, and she just wanted nothing more than to stop the pain that this… this stranger… was feeling.

"Damn… Damn it, damn it, damn it…" Her forehead once again hit the steering wheel, this time hitting the horn, causing the person standing in front of the car to jump in fright. She only ignored them, even though they were turning back to look at the one that had scared the living crap out of them. It didn't matter to her whether they were afraid of her right then or not.

Davis, of all people, had shot her down. Then man she loved for about a decade now… wanted nothing to do with her.

That fact alone made her want to just crawl under some random rock and die.

"I'm such an idiot…" She could feel tears burning the inside of her closed eyes, the ones that she was currently trying very hard not to cry right then. "Why did I ever really think that he'd take me after that? He… He's turned into such a cold man…" 'And its my fault,' her mind couldn't help but whisper to her right then, a stray tear falling down her face, her unable to stop such an occurrence.

She hated herself right then. So, _so_ much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis grumbled as he slammed the door of the Sudan mini-van that his close friend had gotten, feeling like such a little kid to be pulled out of the airport by his ear- which was currently throbbing like no other- alone. He pouted, leaning on the hand that was attached to the elbow that was sitting upon the open window frame, wishing that Kari hadn't ever been there to mess up the friendly reunion that might've happened without her influence on the situation that was currently going on.

"Stop being a baby," Ken told him straightly, turning over the cold engine, one hand resting on the steering wheel. "It'll stop hurting as soon as you grow up and stop acting like a kid." The engine 'vroom'ed to life, and Ken pulled the sunglasses off the dark orbs that he had been hiding from the world- although it didn't quite matter when the world knew exactly what you looked like, glasses or no. He turned at glared at his friend, full on annoyance in the orbs that usually shined with kindness for the man. "Do you know what you just did?"

Davis didn't answer, although that usually meant that he did know exactly the damage he had done, and to who he had damaged. He only kept the deep brown eyes out the window, giving at whatever would perk his interest for the moment.

Finally, he spoke. "I'm not a little kid."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**orokid: Okay… New chappie. I know it's not as long as the second chapter, but I didn't know where I was really going with this chapter. Maybe you guys could give me hints..? Dunno, but whatever. Your choice. I don't know whether I should bring Kari's kid into the next chapter or not, but you guys should give me a poll.**

**Your suggestions are greatfully appreciated, and please know that I may actually use whatever you suggest to me. Thank you all that reviewed in my last chapter. I appreciate the support. I'll try to keep on writing this story, and I hope to God that I don't just stop writing, like I usually do. _Laughs nervously. _ Anyway… Please review, and help me out. Please?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry, but this kinda got killed because of the poll I put on here just because I didn't know what the Hell I was going to put down in the next chapter. Anyway, now that I've reposted, please just give me hints of whether or not you want TK as a good guy, Davis to forgive Kari, and if Kari's kid should be in the next chappie. Thanks anyway.**


	4. The Drive

**Orokid**_: I know what you're about to say- why the funk did it take me so long to complete this chapter? Well, I'm going to tell you the truth, if you want to hear it or not, because I don't give a rat's donkey if you don't care about the truth and just want to fork me 'cause it sounds like a fun thing to do- which it is, cause I like forking other people as well, but remember that I'm a very GOOD natured person, so you have to have a little bit of sympathy for me, right?_

_Okay, here's the reason:_

_I really didn't know what to write, considering the fact that I hadn't seen this series in SOOOOOO long, and so I believe that is a good reason for me to hide behind. ((Grins)) That's a very good, very thought out explanation, if I do say so myself._

_My guess is that, about now, you are tired of me talking about positively nothing at all. My next guess is that, about now, you want me to do the disclaimer and get over myself. Did I get that right? Darn, I'm a great guesser. Lol. Oh, wait. I'm still babbling, aren't I? Huh. Imagine that. Wow, I guess I do just keep babbling and babbling until someone will review some of my fanfics. ((Crickets chorus around me)) Okay! That didn't work, but it was worth a try, right? Lol._

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Digimon, although I did enjoy the thought once upon a time so long ago. Now that I'm seventeen, going on eighteen, that thought seems… immature and- ((Gasp)) OOH! My DNAngel stash! Yay! I've found you, my beloved! ((Grabs hold of books and looks left and right repeatedly)) What?_

**The REAL Disclaimer**_: I don't own Digimon, and I don't think I ever will. That belongs to some Japanese guy that I forget the name of, or don't care to remember. I don't own the many cast characters that are mentioned in my story, although Davis is pretty awesome a character, despite his bullheadness and idiocy._

**Years Go By**

_Chapter Four_

Davis Motomiya had spoken little to nothing ever since he had gotten into the mini-van, and the driver seemed not to care too much about it. The reason why seemed to be enough, but neither of the men wanted to talk about the issue, let alone solve it. But what was the reason? Well, it had all started nine years ago when the young man with bleached bangs actually had a normal colored hair, when his father had promised to drag him to America whether he liked it or not, and when his so-called friend had done the unthinkable. It ended nine years later when the said man had returned for a soccer game, only to bump in to the young woman he had forced himself to leave behind, hearing that she loved him but refusing her because of his damned pride. And thus…

… here we are.

"Are we there yet?" he asked the driver tiredly, leaning his chin against his folded arms that he had on the window frame. The wind tossed his hair about, but he only kept staring numbly out the car, watching as the sites from his childhood return to his eyes. He felt at home right then- in the middle of the Tokyo speedway, watching the world pass by- but, then again, something kept him from feeling completely and utterly right in Japan. Somehow, although he would be the last to admit it to anyone (let alone Ken right at that moment), the man knew exactly just what he might've been missing.

Too bad he had forced her away, told her that they were too different to be in love and that he just couldn't fall for someone who had hurt him so bad already. Too bad all his chances we gone, and that he'd never get another one ever again, most likely. Too bad… Too bad…

He hadn't even heard when Ken had answered him, but what he did hear was his mind cursing at him and his destructive personality. Davis knew that all his stored anger from the last nine years (since he had done his best never to show them ever again) had all but exploded while in her presence. He had been still healing, and he knew he forever would when he had seen her so close that moment in the airport, when she had professed her undying love. That had been all that he had been waiting for ever since they had met during the fourth grade warm up races, when she couldn't run because of her illness and he had disturbed the class too much to do the same as she. But all he had done was let go of the frustrations, of the heartache and pain, and showed her everything that he had hidden from the world.

It was such an idiotic thing to do, and yet he had done what he despised himself for the most.

"So when are you going to grow up, Dai?" the man beside him asked, never once talking his eyes off the road before him still, and he knew that it was better that way or else his friend would be strangled in his spot. Yolei would do that once they would meet, he knew, so he couldn't trouble himself with such things right then. Driving and not getting into an accident so not to kill himself seemed like a better idea.

"I told you- I'm not a kid."

"Then stop asking are we there yet as we pass the mile signs", he countered back, gripping onto his wheel tighter than before, turning his head to crack his neck. "And having a fit doesn't help your case either, Davis."

"I'm not having a fit", the chocolate haired man sighed with a slight pout, his eyes still out the window, not daring to look at him. He barely had any energy since they had left the airport, and that was only because he was depressed about what he had done back there. "Having a fit requires throwing oneself around- and, as you can see, I'm not."

"Leaning against the door and sighing does entice a thought of throwing a tantrum." The dark haired man smiled gently, liking the idea that they were having an intellectual conversation for the first time ever. "And I see that you've learned seven letter words to your vocabulary. That's good, since your going to have to talk your way out of getting pummeled by my wife."

"Hardy har har, Ken." The young soccer player sat up straight as his friend's words repeated in his head, making him see something while nothing else would be seen in his eyes. "You got married? When? And why wasn't I invited?"

"Yolei and I got married about a year ago, but that's about when you stopped contacting me as well, about another year from when you stopped listening to what the other's had to say." Davis nodded solemnly, realizing that he had missed his closest friend's big day, and it had been his whole fault- he hadn't wanted to feel the pain of missing her as much as he already did. "You weren't invited because you weren't there to call." For a moment, the male paused, his eyes searching through the rear view mirror towards the back seats. "Where's Veemon? Didn't he come with you?"

"A guy on the team said he'd drop off my soccer bag at my hotel room, just so it wouldn't get ransacked by fans like I'm sure everything else did." He sighed again, returning to leaning on the door. "Veemon went in the bag instead, all because people aren't used to the sight of Digimon yet."

His friend nodded, and it was only five minutes more before the van had taken a complete and total stopped right in front of a usual style Japanese home- someplace that was definitely not his hotel.

"Um… dude, I think you made a wrong turn or something…" The young soccer player looked at his best friend with a skeptic eye, an eyebrow raised at the very sight of it. Something was going on, and he didn't know just what it was- a ploy, maybe, to get him to rethink his idea of a Kari-less world. "This isn't the Anzu Inn. At least, this isn't what the picture looked like."

"You're right." Ken turned to him, a gentle smile on his lips. "Welcome to my home, Motomiya. Yolei wasn't going to let you come back to Japan and not say hello, you know."

Davis blushed lightly at the other man's words, remembering the woman's keenness on seeing just how to get her way with just about anything she wanted to get her way with. "Oh…" He grinned as his eyes looked back to the quaint home, his chocolate eyes glinting almost evilly. "Race you to the door?"

The dark haired male laughed. "You're never going to grow up, are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid**_: What do you think? It's basically a nothing chapter, but it's all that I have right now, so you'll have to deal with it, okay? Thanks._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Click purple-blue button beneath these words, and then type in what you thought about my story- it's that easy! ((Grins))_


	5. Chance Meeting

**Orokid: **_I don't really know what to say about my absence lately. Well, let me start it off by saying this- I am so very sorry about not posting anything in a LONG time. My apologies go out to whoever has been waiting patiently for this, and I am SO, SO, SO sorry for making you wait. As a writer, I am ashamed of myself. As a reader, I am twice as ashamed._

_Okay, after that… I don't really know what to say. Probably that I've just been busy with school lately and my major Writer's Block has been bothering the Hell out of me for a long time. I suppose I should've told my readers that, but I completely pushed the thought about continuing everything out of my mind. It took a reviewer who was tired of waiting to get my arse in gear. And, for them, I am thankful._

_To that reviewer: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to think long and hard about your suggestion._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything that has to do with Digimon, and I refuse to lie and say I do. Other than the fact that I am an honest person, it is law to place a disclaimer such as this- thus why I have one- and I am going to do anything except lie to my readers. They mean a lot to me, so- d---mit- I will tell the frickin' truth!_

**Chapter Five**

_Chance Meeting_

The home Davis had entered reminded him much of the interior decoration Ken and his parents had had, although there had been bits and pieces of the woman his best friend had married as well. All in all, the dark haired young man found this place as comfortable as it could have been, and a smile couldn't help but come to his lips at the feelings he received. Considering the fact that he felt as though he were intruding on someone's space, even if they had been good friends at one time, he did feel somewhat welcomed here.

Ken, who had walked in afterwards (due to the fact that he had to open and close the door behind his comrade in the famous digi-destined battle between them and Megamyotismon), took off his coat and hung it before entering, then turned towards his friend. "You'll want to keep a layer or two on while you're here, Davis." The other male smiled sheepishly, as if laughing at a joke only he knew about. "Trust me on this, pal."

While the former leader looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, he did as he was told, returning his arms to his sides so not to take the jacket off. The autumn air chilled him as a small breeze drifted through the open cracks. He knew that he shouldn't doubt Ken after all that he had done with him, after defending the digital world from the true darkness that wanted very much to take control of both worlds, but he was still curious as to why he had to keep the jacket on that he had been given for his last birthday in Japan, the one that Kar… i…

Stubborn as always, he didn't keep to what he had been told to do. With a quick shrug, he pulled the coat from him as fast as he could, placing into his hands, as if questioning what he wanted to do. With a heart wrenching pain in his chest, the man with the bleached blonde bangs threw it into the nearby rubbish bin. Although the purple haired male gave him a strange look, even a harsh gaze one might bare as they acknowledged the truth behind an action or two, he forced on a smile, not letting him see that he just wanted to take hold of his coat and cry until there were no tears left in his eyes. Not wanting his friend to see the broken man within the shell, he had to pretend that he had no heart, that no part of him cried out for her, that he didn't give a rat's ass for the world around him.

He listened as the Japan-known soccer player sigh in annoyance, and he knew more than well enough why the man had done so. To his friend, no matter how much he might try to deny it, Davis Motomiya was still very much a child, pouting because he had been teased by the other boys.

"So, my friend, where's the Misses?" he said with a large grin on his lips, though his heart did seem to burn in pain as her memory surged through his every being. In return to his question, he had only received a saddened glare, which the Japanese-American only smiled brightly in return at. In this silent game of cat and mouse, he refused to be the loser, to be the one whom would break down first as the pain became unbearable.

Finally, he received his answer, and he understood that his wait for it was caused by his childish ways. "If you can find the room filled with icicles, you'll be able to find her." He turned around, slipping off his shoes before stepping inside- and the burgundy haired man only followed behind him, using only his feet to take off the sneakers that he wore.

But, before he could, he had felt something three feet tall smash into him, running away from a voice not too far away.

"Shinnichi-kun! Get back here this minute or I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do to you, but you'll regret it!" While Davis was moving his eyes down towards the object which was latched onto him (for an odd reason), he merely chuckled, listening how that voice he had once had to listen to so much was reverberating down the halls, right along with the clomping of feet down those same corridor. What he came face to face to was someone he hadn't expected to see, especially after he had treated Kari so horribly.

It was her son, the one he had seen in that wallet of hers.

Immediately, his stomach had begun to plummet into the black pit of nothingness, his eyes widened to show his surprise at this sight. This had been the reason he had used to refuse the woman that had thrown herself at his feet, and now he could do nothing more than resent the boy for reasons that he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't ethical, wasn't mature, to hate someone just because of something that had happened too many years ago, and he certainly wasn't being fair to the boy.

With a sigh, he pushed away his protective barriers around his heart, the ones that had wanted him to step away from the child as though he were the spawn of the devil, and put his large hands on his shoulders. Looking up, he gazed at the very pregnant young woman at the doorway who seemed to be standing there with a look on her face that could on be read as shock. He had left with a promise to never return, and yet he had broken it by coming back for a stupid soccer again. Davis offered the woman a smile, keeping his inner turmoil to himself as he did so, and raised a hand from the boy's shoulder to wave at her. "Hey ya, Yolei." He grinned a little larger, looking down to the boy that was now looking up at him with large and innocent eyes. "I'll take care of the munchkin here, 'kay?"

Numbly, the woman nodded at his request, placing a hand on her back as she leaned backwards, trying to balance herself as her babies were weighing her forward. She tried to find words as Davis tried to pry the boy's arms from around his leg, although it only seemed to become harder ever since the boy had seen whom he had run into.

The one that had broken the silence had been the one dubbed Shinnichi.

"Wow! I can't believe that you're actually here at Uncle Ken's place!" The dark haired man only raised his eyebrows at the child, giving a sideways questioning gaze towards both of his friends- although they seemed to only be excusing themselves with the lame (to Davis) excuse of her needing to lie down- only to look at the boy again when the happy couple had left him stranded in the front doorway. "Me and my mom are huge fans of yours, Mister Motomiya, sir!" the boy exclaimed excitedly, although there seemed to be a brief moment of confusing and depression clouding his eyes, and his arms around the soccer player's leg seemed to lessen their hold at that very moment. "'Cept she talks 'bout you and her in the old days and not your soccer skills, Mister Motomiya, sir." Shinnichi looked up at the man with wide eyes, innocence flowing out from his small body. How could one child seem so damn cute and innocent at the same time? "Umm… Mister Motomiya, sir-"

"You can call me Davis", he said finally, a small droplet of sweat falling down from the side of his head, wondering how this little kid could be such a hero-worshipper of his after listening to his mother. Didn't she tell him how he was a jerk? Didn't she tell him that Davis was nothing more than an annoying prick that deserved nothing more than a life sentence, or even death, in a state penitentiary? Apparently, he assumed now as he listened to the boy, she seemed to have forgotten those pieces of information…

"M-Mister Davis, sir…" the boy repeated with a small smile, although it seemed only faint compared to the large smile he had been greeted with. "Do you love my mom? She's always said she's loved you and me and everything, but the love she feels for you is different than mine. So… do ya?"

Davis only stared at the young child, not sure how to answer the boy. On one side of the coin, he could answer truthfully after he had spent most of his life denying it. On the other, he could continue lying to himself and everyone else.

This was getting to be an interesting trip back home to Japan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid:**_ Well… what do you think? Was it worth waiting so long for? Please tell me what you think in your reviews. I would really appreciate them. Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, will you send me a message about it? Thank you._


End file.
